


Haunted House

by RyanTheTwit



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTheTwit/pseuds/RyanTheTwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray hated haunted houses, but this one may be worthwhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted House

“There is no way in hell I am going in that piece of shit haunted house,” Ray said firmly. He crossed his arms and looked expectantly at Michael. Michael’s zombie makeup was smudged and looked like someone had smeared their hands all over his face, which Michael did on accident when Geoff flicked water at him. His makeup made him look more creepy all ruined, and Michael played it off as if that was his intentions in the first place, but he grumbled about ruining hours of work in the car. Geoff on the other hand, looked like someone had slapped together cheap devil’s horns and a tail with a point at the end and called it a costume, which Geoff did. It was a lousy excuse for a costume, but Geoff merely said that he was getting too old to go trick-or-treating anyways.

(“We’re just going to a goddamn attraction,” he muttered. “I don’t need to dress up for a one-night thing.”)

The haunted house itself looks old and rundown, standing on its last floorboards. The windows were broken and there was shattered glass of the side of the house. Caution tape blocked it off, however, so the effect was kinda lost. It was an old-timey house with a wooden porch and everything. The paint was peeling and chipping away, some areas fully bare. The wood looked rotten and missing in some places. Ray would bet that there was even a cellar behind the house if he walked around it. Even if it was for effect, there was no way that Ray would be willing to go in a building that looked like it would collapse if someone sneezed wrong.

“But we drove all the way out here!” Michael complained, motioning towards the building, his face eerie as the lights emitting from the house flickered. “It’s the least you can do, seeing as you didn’t even try to wear a costume.” Geoff nodded in agreement.

“My costume is a streaker on strike!” Ray protested. Michael snorted, and a group of people walked by them with strange expressions.

“You stole that from the internet, you fucker!” he shouted, stomping his foot like a child. “Besides, you said you would go to the haunted house with us,” he said in a low whine. “The line is getting longer the more time we spend arguing with you!”

“He’s got you there,” Geoff muttered. Ray glared at Geoff, who in turn, shrugged. “You did.” Ray rolled his eyes.

“But this is a contact haunted house! I don’t want to be touched by strangers who are most likely sweaty!” Ray argues. Michael crossed his arms and looked at Ray.

“All the way here!” Michael repeated, pouting. “Besides, it’s only light contact; it said so on the website.” Ray sighed.

“Fine, I’m in. But only once!” he warned. Michael beamed and dragged Geoff and Ray to the entrance to the attraction.

The line there was relatively short, but they still had to wait a good five minutes until a group of two could go in at once. They said it was for safety reasons, but Geoff called bullshit seeing as a group of four went in earlier. But they didn’t want to be kicked out before they even got in, so Geoff kept his mouth clamped shut. The attendee looked like they needed to rest, or at least have a drink with their half-hearted greeting and mumbling of rules, and judging by the way they looked at a group of kids three spaces behind Geoff, Michael, and Ray, they were going to lose their mind.

“The safe word is ‘out’, okay?” the attendee stated. They asked the three to repeat it out loud. “Uh, just be careful,” the attendee warned. “Try not to mess with any of the stuff. It’s pretty fragile.” Michael and Geoff paid them no mind, rushing into the attraction with a whoop. The attendee stopped Ray and repeated to him that only two can go at a time, or just a single person. After an apologetic smile, Ray waited until the attendee was told something by his earpiece, presumably another worker telling him that Michael and Geoff had reached the end. The attendee gave him the okay signal to go on, and Ray did so, dragging his feet along the ground.

Ray’s first impression was that it was an incredibly shitty haunted house. There were white strobe lights and fake fog at first, with the artificial sound of creaking floorboards and unintelligible whispering playing from the no-so hidden speakers. He was skeptical about it, until he faintly heard Michael and Geoff swearing and screaming bloody murder right as Ray walked in. There were two loud thumps and the sound of something being dragged across the floor. Ray shook his head and walked deeper into the house, guessing it was an actor scaring them with a prop as a type of farewell for entering the attraction. As Ray progressed, the house looked like a rundown version of the beginning part. Another fog machine was sitting there in the corner, collected dust and rust, not working at all. It wasn’t even plugged in. The speakers worked, but the sound was crackling and barely audible. There was barely any light at all, the strobes barely flickering on. This part of the hall looked more like the outside of the haunted house with their last-floorboard-standing aesthetic. The creaking under Ray’s feet was authentic, he could tell, and there was mold and crawling up the walls, covering up the graffiti that was carelessly sprayed there. There was the quiet sound of a second pair of footsteps behind him, and Ray turned around, thinking it was the same actor that scared the Michael and Geoff.

There was nothing there.

Ray shook it off, thinking it was probably part of the act. He turned back around, but this time, there was a figure standing at the end of the hall. Ray stopped short and looked at them. It wasn’t Geoff, there were no cheap plastic horns jutting out from the top, and it was too tall to be Michael. Besides, Ray was sure that they wouldn’t let them come back in right after they left. The figure was just standing there looking creepy with the lighting flickering weakly.

“Uh, hello?” Ray called out. He didn’t want to be that guy, but he didn’t know what to do. “Is there going to be a jumpscare sometime? I’m getting that vibe, ya know?” he rambled on, moving his hands as he spoke. “There’s been none so far and honestly I’m kinda worried that the attraction is closed and I’m gonna be trapped here.” Still nothing but silence from the figure. Ray tentatively took a step forward. Suddenly, the lights went completely off. Ray jolted, and the lights turned back on, still flickering weakly as if nothing happened. The figure at the end of the hall was gone. Ray laughed nervously and ventured on.

The condition of the hallway only got worse as he went on. It was colder and the lights were more unstable. The speakers just plain didn’t work, and the only sounds were the creaking of the walls as it settled down and Ray’s soft breathing. Something was carelessly smeared on the walls, and Ray was pretty sure those were real spider webs in the corners. After a quick scare by a skinny, roughed up “werewolf”, Ray was given a flashlight by the same person. The actor slinked away to scare another poor soul as it walked past. He hesitantly turned it on, worried that this was a ploy to alert other actors that another victim was coming their way. But he was glad that he had a flashlight because the lights completely cut off and left Ray with nothing but the oddly weak light illuminating from the flashlight. “If they’re gonna force me to go through this horror, they might as well give me a flashlight with a full battery,” Ray complained, shaking said flashlight as he walked through the house. It was one of the large, industrial flashlights that probably used up a lot of battery for just one use.

Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder, and Ray screamed. He dropped the flashlight on something that was not the ground, and punched the person behind him. “Oh my god, are you okay?!” Ray yelled, immediately kneeling down to check on the person he just dropped an industrial flashlight on and decked in the face despite fighting the instinct to high-tail it out of there. Ray picked up the flashlight again and directed the light at the actor. Ray assumed it was some kind of dead victim that was brutally murdered, if the slit throat and bloody white shirt gave anything away.

“Yeah, yeah,” he choked out, but it come out thick. He put his hand to his his nose for a moment and then pulled it back. “I-I’m sure nothi- “ He looked at his hand closer. “Holy shit my nose is bleeding!” Ray panicked and accidentally dropped the flashlight again, but this time on their face.

“Oh Jesus!” Ray shrieked. “Uh, uh, medic?” he called out loudly. “No one’s here!” The actor moaned and reached out for Ray and garbled something. “What?”

“Safe word,” he repeated, a little more clear.

“Oh!” Ray realized. “Safe word, safe word,” he rushed out, trying to remember what the attendee had told him. “Uh, out!” he remembered. “Out! Out!” he repeated, each louder than the last. A small group of employees came out of nowhere and stopped dead as they saw their actor and another person on the ground. Ray offered a wavering smile. “Uh, I accidentally punched them in the face?” he offered, motioning towards the man on the floor. One of the employees kneeled next to Ray and said that it was no problem- this happened a lot. The rest of the group helped the actor stand up. Ray awkwardly stood up and trailed behind the group going through a door that was previously invisible to Ray into another long corridor that winded left and right. It led to a green room-ish place where there were other actors milling around and a couple sofas and chairs. The chatter stalled as they saw their fellow actor being sat down and a tissue being held up to their nose. Ray gave them a little wave.

“So... You punched Joel in the face, huh?” one of them piped up.

“Is that his name?” Ray mumbled to himself. “Uh, yes,” he answered, looking Joel, who gave him a thumbs-up with his free hand.

“He’s not a blood virgin anymore,” someone else said. Others murmured in agreement while some chuckled.

“What’s a blood virgin?” Ray asked. “Sounds kinda, well, you know,” he waved his hands around, “ominous.” There was a wave of laughter.

“A blood virgin is someone in the haunted house industry who hasn’t been hit or hurt in someway,” a man in a bloody hockey mask explained. “Or at least, that’s what we call it. Another option was a punch virgin, but blood virgin sounded much more dramatic.”

“I was on a streak,” Joel slurred, his nose plugged to try and stop the blood flow. “I thought I was going to make it another year without being hit in any way.” Ray shrugged.

“Sorry I popped your cherry.” The entire room swelled with laughter and taunts directed at Joel. A clown gave him a high-five and a zombie gave him a fist bump. Ray honestly thought it wasn’t that funny, but he didn’t care. Ray shifted. “I should... go... now...” he trailed off, slowly scooting towards that door. Joel quickly stood up and wobbled.

“I-I’ll take you to the front,” he said, his voice odd from his nose being plugged. “My shift’s over anyways. These people here,” he motioned towards everybody in the room, “are the next shift.” Ray nodded, but was still uncertain on whether Joel should be up right now. He did drop a flashlight on his foot, and thing punched him, and then dropped the flashlight on his face again. “The manager would’ve sent me home anyways. Despite how much Mr. Burns is all for realistic shit, I don’t think he’ll appreciate me getting my blood on the customers.”

“If you’re sure,” Ray said, shrugging his shoulders. He started towards the door and waited for Joel. The actor slowly made his way to Ray and put a hand on his shoulder with a little bit of hesitation.

“Don’t punch me again,” Joel joked. Ray made a face, and Joel laughed. He steered Ray through a series of corridors that were behind the actual set of the haunted house (and the actors waiting behind to scare oncoming victims) until they reached a door that had EXIT in glowing red letters above it. Ray thought it was oddly intricate for a haunted house that was nearly a completely straight corridor. He appreciated it though.

They finally got outside, and Ray didn’t realize how stuffy it was in there until he reached the cool outdoors. The cold nearly stung his skin, and he breathed in the cold air. “Are you with someone?” Joel asked. Ray was taken aback by the question.

“What?” Ray asked.

“Did someone come with you to the haunted house?” Joel asked again. Ray relaxed and let a small smile overtake his face.

“Yeah, Michael and Geoff,” Ray explained, then realized that Joel didn’t know who they were. “They went before me,” he quickly added. Joel nodded.

“The devil and the zombie,” he mused. “That zombie has quite a filthy mouth.”

“You got that right,” Ray snorted. Joel put his hand on his hip and looked at Ray with a raised eyebrow. “What?”

“How are you going to make it up to me?” Joel asked.

“Make what up?”

“You punching me in the fucking face!” Joel said incredulously. Ray rolled his eyes.

“I’ll take you out to dinner, maybe a nice movie date,” he said sarcastically. Joel shrugged.

“Alright,” he said. Ray did a double take.

“What?”

“Alright,” Joel repeated. “There’s a new movie coming out on Friday, but I think it’s better to go on Saturday.” Joel pulled a pen out of his pocket and scribbled his number on Ray’s hand as best as he could with one hand. “You can choose wherever you want to go for dinner.”

“I... I can’t drive,” Ray said weakly.

“Then text me your address and I’ll come pick you up,” Joel said without missing a beat. He put the pen back in his pocket and sniffled. “I just hope you won’t punch me again.” Joel spotted the assumed two looking around for Ray. “Oh there they are!” he said. Joel waved his hand to get their attention and pointed at Ray. “Well, I’ll see you on Saturday,” Joel said, and left Ray. Michael quickly jogged over to Ray, who was standing there very confused, with Geoff trailing behind him.

“Ray!” Michael said. “We were looking for you for ages!” He seemed to be shaking from the adrenaline from the jump scare that was at the very end of the attraction. Ray shrugged.

“I got held up,” he explained, motioning to Joel’s retreating figure. “I punched him in the face, then dropped a heavy industrial flashlight on his foot, and then dropped the same flashlight on his face,” Ray explained mildly. “And somehow managed to land a date with the same guy.” Michael snorted.

“Remind me not to scare you then. I don’t want to end up going on a date with you sporting a broken nose.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, this was half-assed.


End file.
